<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The after effects by Hunterchick2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064608">The after effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterchick2006/pseuds/Hunterchick2006'>Hunterchick2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterchick2006/pseuds/Hunterchick2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The effects of Mcap and Josephine removal have a effect on Clarke’s brain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Echo &amp; Emori (the 100), Echo &amp; Raven Reyes, Emori &amp; Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake &amp; Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Levitt, Raven Reyes &amp; Clarke Griffin, etc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How will the effects of everything that happened to Clarke’s brain effect her and everyone else............</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke is in her tent on the beach when she see the flap of her tent open and Murphy walks in.</p><p>"Hey Clarke" Murphy say to her when he walks in </p><p>"Murphy what do you want, What are going to tell me how I don't need to stay in my tent all in self pity or some bullshit"You say to him feeling a wave nausea hit you with a headache that feels like you got hit in the head with a metal pipe with a tint of anger coming out in your voice   </p><p>"Chill princess I was coming to tell you that dinner is done and I came to come get you"Murphy says </p><p>"I'm sure the others can live If I don't come out to eat with you guys tonight"Clarke tells Murphy  </p><p>"why is it because your to good to eat with us princess"Murphy says in a joking tone</p><p>"No I just don't feel well right now I'm just gonna head to bed you can bring me some food or ask someone else if you are so worried about me"Clarke says to Murphy  </p><p>"Fine Clarke rest well I'll bring some food later"</p><p>Murphy gets up and walks out the tent and Clarke go to lay down but win she stands up she was hit with a wave of dizziness and she had grab on to the wooden pole besides her to stabilize herself.That when she feels something wet running down her ears to her jaw so she lifts up her hand to wipe away the wetness and that's when Clarke saw her blood on her hand. When she wasn't dizzy anymore she went<br/>to get a cloth from her desk when she felt her legs give out and she was hit with a wave of blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murphy walked to the other sitting by the fire trying to decipher what is wrong with Clarke.he tried to forget about his weird encounter with Clarke so the others wouldn't think by what his facial expression is showing something is wrong with Clarke or him.cause he knew the others would pry into her life trying to get her to tell them what is wrong so they can help her cause he knows what that feels like because he lived with some of them on the ring.But he also know Clarke would shut them out and close them out like she already is.</p><p>When Murphy does to sit by Emori she hands him a bowl of deer stew. That's when he sees the others notice Clarke wasn't behind him.</p><p>"where is Clarke"raven asks with concern in her voice </p><p>Come on Murphy think of an excuse you think to your self </p><p>"she was sleeping when I walked in so I decided I should let her sleep"He says </p><p>He Knew he was going to have to ask Jackson to check on her later to make sure she is okay.He feels a little guilty because he lied to them about how Clarke But he also knows if Clarke was in the same position she would have done the same thing for him.He also knew she wasn't feeling well and not lying about because she looked sweaty and looked like she had a fever.</p><p>He whispers to emori "I'm going to bring Clarke some food before we go to bed  because she told me she wasn't feeling well"he said with concern in his voice </p><p>"Okay John are you going to ask Jackson to check her if she doesn't feel well tomorrow"emori ask me in a whisper</p><p>Murphy was about to answer when raven said</p><p>"Hey love birds stop flirting some people are trying to eat"She says jokingly </p><p>" why Raven do you wish I was flirting with you instead"he says as a joke</p><p>"Naw cockroach I've heard how you flirt and I want no part in that"raven said to me</p><p>"oh yeah raven I think I know who you want to flirt with you and etc"Octavia says to raven with a knowing smirk</p><p>"SHUT UP O"raven said with a blush</p><p>Indra then get up and so does go Gaia and the both mutter goodnight </p><p>"so raven you like someone does this person happen to be a certain blonde"echo says with a smirk</p><p>Fuck off echo and o I'm going to bed"raven says with a huff and annoyance dripping from her voice</p><p>"what to think about a certain princess"Murphy says quite loudly<br/>And all he go in return was a middle finger </p><p>Hope and Jordan are the next ones to get up and go to sleep or you know "sleep" but he would never say that out loud knowing Octavia would find out and he actually wants to live for the next few years.Then Jackson and miller head to their tent.</p><p>"I'm going to head to bed I promised to teach hope and Jordan how to hunt tomorrow and Niylah is going to teach them how to turn the hides into clothing for winter and stuff"echo says heading to her tent            </p><p>"I'm also going to bed as you heard I have a long day and Jordan wants  to learn how to make his fathers moonshine recipe"Niylah says</p><p>"John I'm also going to turn in for the night and don't forget to ask Jackson tomorrow"emori say and she kisses me on the cheek</p><p>"I know its not my business but what do you need from Jackson" Octavia asks with concern in her voice</p><p>"first can you hand me a bowl and I'll tell you"Murphy say to her </p><p>"Sure Murphy"She says handing me a bowl of deer stew</p><p>"Clarke wasn't feeling well and I promised to bring her food And also I'm sorry about Bellamy"Murphy says with sadness in his voice </p><p>Thank you Murphy and tell Clarke I hope she feels better"She says to him looking away with anguish in her voice </p><p>He nods his head in Acknowledgement grabbing the bowl of hot stew heading to Clarke's tent he walks inside closing the tent flap behind him and when He turns around he feels his heart drop to his stomach and tears in his eyes the bowls falls from his hand and he is frozen from the sight in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murphy feels like he is about to puke from seeing Clarke laying on the floor with blood coming out of her she is just laying there looking so broken and pale.He gets snapped out of his thoughts by the bowl landing on the floor so he runs over to Clarke's limp body feeling for her pulse.so he checks her pulse but it is barley there. So he picks her up bridal style and runs out the tent.</p><p>Murphy thinks to himself If I just stayed with her or something this wouldn't be happening Clarke wouldn't be limp in his arm cold as ever and also she wouldn't be fighting for her life.sure she would yell at him for caring about her but at least she would still be warm and walking around.</p><p>"please someone help"Murphy starts yelling with tears coming to his eyes</p><p>"JACKSON please help me this isn't a joke someone please"Murphy starts screaming</p><p>Murphy why are you screaming"he hears emori say </p><p>Murphy turns around to look at emori.He sees emori's eyes widen when she sees clarke   </p><p>"she just told me she wasn't feeling well but when I went to check on her she was just laying there"Murphy whisper yells</p><p>"Murphy I'll get the Jackson and the others up ok"emori says trying to reassure him</p><p>After emori leaves to get the others he sprints to Octavia and Levitt's tent and he walks not caring if there naked or not </p><p>"Octavia levitt get up its Clarke"Murphy yells at them</p><p>" What the hell murphy"Octavia yells </p><p>She goes to yell at him more but freezes when she see Clarke in his arms    </p><p>"I don't know what happened she was on the floor when I walked in"Murphy speaks quietly </p><p>He sees levitt get up and that seems to snap Octavia out of her frozen trance</p><p>"may I see her"Levitt says to him cautiously like murphy might snap</p><p>Murphy just nods a yes</p><p>Levitt comes over and look at her eyes for something that might help him for like 6 min</p><p>"It seems she had a stroke we need to get her to bardo quickly or she will die"Levitt says seriously </p><p>So all three of them run out of the tent and the others by the fire see them and run over to see whats going on</p><p>"Murphy why is clarke in your arm bleeding and passed out"raven says tightly </p><p>"It doesn't matter raven we have to get to bardo or Clarke will die"murphys says running to the entrance of the bunker and they put o their helment's and they all enter the anomaly...........</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>